Not What You Expected
by aedgley
Summary: Fem/Harry Potter. Heather is not what anyone expects. *Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter. *Note* I am not sure if or when I will update this. Be gentle with your comments please.


Heather entered Quirrel's office and closed the door behind her, followed by a locking, silencing and privacy charm.

"Hello, Voldemort." She greeted the possessed man quietly. "We need to talk but your strength is waning." She stepped forward between Quirrell and his desk. She opened her shirt to reveal her leaking nubs. "Drink. You need it." There was hesitation but Quirrell wrapped his arm around her and began nursing noisily.

She felt her magic flow into him. She could sense his magic increasing and Voldemort's possession of Quirrell become complete. His grip became stronger and more possessive. She found herself yanked onto his lap as he drank deeply.

He suckled every drop and groaned as he finished.

"Feeling a better?"

"Much." He growled.

"Good. We need to talk." She stated as she fixed her shirt. "I want you to teach me." He blinked.

"Why would I do that? I could just as easily kill you right now."

"True. But you won't. Number 1, possessing people takes a great deal of energy. Energy you don't have. So, you need me to help you sustain. Number 2, your pride won't let you kill me. Killing an untrained child? You were defeated once. Attacking the same child and potentially losing _again _to a still untrained child? Your pride and dignity won't allow that. And since Dumbledore is failing in a spectacular to ensure I am trained properly, it falls to you to ensure that I am."

He frowned. He hated that this 11-year-old knew him so well.

"Very well. But one thing first." She raised an eyebrow. He reached up and touched her scar. It felt like he was trying to pull her eyeballs out thru her scar.

While he was doing that, she was yanked into her mindscape. And there she was in an enormous greenhouse, filled with a disastrous web of trees and flowers, plants and weeds. She moved towards the pulling sensation. But the path was so overgrown and tangled, she could barely move. She huffed and got to work. There were long roots of some kind of tree.

It vaguely reminded her of the TV show: Tremors. That episode they had stumbled on a cross breed of plant and animal. It had grown a root system that spanned over acres.

The roots in her mind were long, black and sick and leaving everything else drab and drooping.

So she mentally conjured a water bottle of apple vinegar and she gently sprayed it on the root which began to shift and retract. She felt it slither back thru the soil and followed it to the main taproot where Voldemort was pulling at it. She idly moved up to the root and began spraying. All of the expanding roots began shifting and withdrawing. Within minutes, it pulled loose of the soil and merged with him. Then she suddenly woke up.

"I think one of your first lessons will be in Occlumency." He stated with a drawl as he rubbed his temples. No answer. He looked and found she had blacked out on his lap and there was all kinds of black goop on her face.

And so it began.

Six days a week from 5 until 7:30 AM, he tutored her. Not just in defense. In all of her subjects and in subjects she wasn't supposed to learn until third year.

Her standard seven: Astronomy, Charms, Defense, History, Herbology, Transfiguration and Potions, plus a selection of electives: Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care for Magical Creatures, First Aid and Occlumency.

He was pleasantly surprised that in fact she needed very little help. He provided the books, the minimum of help and pointed her in the right direction and she ran with it. He also found she tended to merge her subjects.

For instance: Potions, Potions tied to Herbology, Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Healing, chemistry and Astronomy. Herbology and Magical Creatures tied to Geography, botany, zoology and biology. Healing tied to health, growth and development, physiology, Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Magical Creatures and Herbology. Charms tied to wards which tied to Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Enchanting. Arithmancy itself tied to mathematics of all kinds. Astronomy tied to Astrology, Astrophysics, spacial magic

Then on Saturdays, they siphoned.

Siphoning was a ritual of sorts.

See Magic was about life and creation. What better way than to celebrate or rejoice in their magic than thru the act of Procreation?

On the other hand, what better way to defile or blaspheme against magic itself than rape?

Siphoning was a sexual ritual that gifting magic from one person to another. It could be done in two ways: Nursing or thru the act of sex. It was a way to heal the recipient when other potions and spells could not. Siphoning had to be entered into willingly by both parties.

If the party being siphoned was not entering into it willingly, it was nothing short of rape. Rape, which was the only crime that magic punished instantly upon the completion of the act. When there was rape, the supposed recipient of the ritual died instantly. Quickly and in agony as his, or her, life force and magic was ripped from their bodies and forfeit to the one being harvested.

Yes, Heather and Quirrell-mort siphoned each week. At first it was thru nursing but as the year progressed, it became more sexual until April, when it was full on hot, wild, pig sex.

After the last time, as she finished dressing, she looked at Quirrell.

"By the way… it's not the real sorcerer stone." He looked her as he finished pulling his pants on.

"What?"

"It's not the real stone. I went down last Sunday. Honestly. A Cerberus, devil's snare, flying keys, troll, giant chess set, Potion's logic puzzle, enchanted fire in the doorway and the mirror of Erised. When a first year that was raised amongst non-magicals can get thru the supposed 'protections,' you have a problem. Clearly _someone _is playing games. And the stone itself… nothing but a rock. Not even a jewel. Just rock." She handed it to him. He snarled viciously as he looked at it.

"Fuck!" She raised an eyebrow at him as he viciously threw it into the fireplace.

"Are you offering?" He looked at her.

"Minx."

She did exams the next week.

When entering the Great Hall, she took her seat and found a booklet the size of a composition book sitting there. She opened it and found a table of contents for 13 Levels. Raising and eyebrow, she curiously turned the next page and saw a page detailing how Grades were broken down.

40% for class attendance.

30% for in Class Work and Assignments.

30% was based entirely on the End of Year Exam.

Grades were according to the following percent's:

_90 to 100 Equaled Outstanding (O)_

_ 80 to 89 Equaled Exceeds Expectations (EE)_

_ 70 to 79 Equaled Acceptable (A)_

_ 60 to 69 Equaled Poor (P)_

_ 50 to 59 Equaled Dreadful (D)_

_ 0 to 49 Equaled Troll (T)_

Looking over the grades listed, she found she was running a 100 percent for attendance in all classes. All classes averaged 100% in Classwork and assignment except in Potions, which she had 70%. This was mostly because Snape kept giving her zero percent when she brewed.

So even if she failed her exams, she would still have roughly a 70 percent average.

Another page was a contract for a Student's Useage Permit.

Depending on the overall Grades for each class, she could earn up to 10 spells and their counters that she could use during the summers and holidays.

10 spells for an Outstanding.

5 Spells for an Exceeds Expectations.

1 Spell for an Acceptable.

And for the classes with no practical magic or spells, their grades gave them spells, spells of their choice rather than chosen for them.

The spells were cumulative until the completion of the OWLs. Then the Permit becomes a License. As long as the magic user had the permit on them, they could freely use the accumulated spells… with discretion, of course. When the permit became a license, the spell could use their magic freely, not just the accumulated spells.

She closed the booklet and waited.

The Proctor stood at the Front of the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Exams Month." The woman stated. "Your group will take their Exams during this first week of April for the next seven years.

You are required in the course of the next five days to complete the Exams for the Standard Seven Classes of your year. For the next five days, you will be in the Great Hall from 8 AM until 915 PM. During that time, there were be 8 blocks of 90 minutes. Every 45 minutes, there will be a 15 minute break. At 11:15, 1:15 and at 5:15 there will be a 45 minute meal break. When you complete your written Exam, you will retreat to one of the ten doors, where you will be privately given the practical portion of your exams. When finished, you will return to your desk where you will begin the next Exam. Saturday will be optional for further exams.

Upon the Completion of your final Exam, you will still be required to attend thru Friday, even if that means sitting and twiddling your thumbs." Heather nodded to herself.

The buzzer went off and she opened her booklet again. She found the Permit Page, reviewed the conditions and signed it. Then she went to the Table of Contents.

She selected Level One. There were the Required Seven and then Electives She started at the top… And so it began.

She worked steadily and in alphabetical order. First Block had Astronomy. She finished in 45 minutes. She went for her Practical. The practical ended in time for a 15-minute bathroom break. Same for Charms, Defense, Herbology, History, Potions, Transfiguration and… Ancient Runes.

She slept _hard _that night.

She went in the next day and did elective exams: Arithmancy, Care for Magical Creatures, Enchanting, Household Magic, Healing, Grooming, Office and Library Magic, and Spell Crafting.

In two days, she earned 160 Spells, 60 of which were her choice.

On Wednesday, sitting bored, she shrugged and started taking more exams.

She tested and tested. By Saturday. She did _three _levels of the Required Seven classes and 3 levels of her electives. Her Permit had an accumulation of _480 _spells on it, 180 of which were her choice.

Then after her final exams, word had it that Quirrell was dead. He ran afoul of the Cerberus on the third floor.

The second year, Heather found herself excluded from all four houses because she could talk to snakes and therefore she had to have been evil, or she was trying to usurp Voldemort's Title as the Dark Lord according to the Slytherin.

This meant she couldn't attend classes, take meals in the Great Hall, participate in any house activities, including quidditch, or attending after game parties. And there was no end date.

Where was the negative side to that?

She didn't have to share a bedroom with four other girls.

She didn't have to share a tiny bathroom with three would-be fashionistas.

She didn't have to waste time twiddling her thumbs in class.

She didn't have to sit and watch Ronald eat like a pig.

She didn't have to deal with his stench.

She didn't have to listen to his incessant whining about homework, chess and being poor.

She didn't have to deal with Wood's insane Quidditch Fanaticism.

She didn't have to attend nearly 20 hours of Quidditch Practice.

She didn't have to attend classes and be abused by Professor Snape.

She didn't have to attend classes and be put to sleep by Professor Binns.

She didn't have to attend classes and be harassed by Professor Lockhart.

She didn't have to attend classes and be held back by Professors Flitwick and McGonagall.

She didn't have to attend classes and attend midnight classes with Sinistra.

Really. Where was the negative exactly?

When she was excluded, she found an abandoned classroom connected to the library on the third-floor balcony. The classroom was connected to the Teacher's office, which was connected to a nice apartment.

Note. Apartment.

She had a kitchen, dining room, lounge, private office, private potions lab, private greenhouse, bedroom, bathroom, a few spare rooms, direct access to the library at any given time.

And Exclusion was supposed to be a punishment?

HA!

It was heaven to her.

At the end of the year, there was a fiasco with the Chamber of Secrets being opened and Ginerva Weasley was taken down.

Heather went down, killed the basilisk, captured the wraith possessing Ginerva Weasley and cut the wraith's connection to Ginerva's life force. Because of this, the girl fell into a coma. But the wraith didn't have enough life force to establish a fully solid form. She then banished the wraith to wherever the living piece of soul was so they would merge automatically.

The Wizarding world didn't need a Dark Lord or a Leader of the Light or a weak Minister of Magic. The Wizarding World needed Tom Riddle.

Stashing the basilisk in a massive compartment inside her usually shrunken trunk, she banished Ginerva's body to the Hospital Wing and then banished herself back up to her apartment.

Third year on the train, Heather found a compartment with the teacher: Remus Lupin, asleep in it. She did some calculations. It was a full moon two days before. Sickly pallor, tired, fresh scratches… werewolf. She stunned him for good measure.

Now, werewolves were well known for being spell resistant. However, what was _not _well known was that they were at their weakest directly after the full moon.

Magically and physically.


End file.
